hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1 (23rd October 1995)
Summary Sarah is hospitalised with smoke inhalation following a car explosion. Kurt is infuriated to discover that Ollie has stolen and trashed his car. Plot A smoking car pulls to the side of the road on a country lane. Kurt forges a ticket to Louise's party at the Hollyoaks Community Hall before leaving for school. The teens in the car pull Sarah out just as the car explodes, causing them to fall to the ground. Natasha misses her bus. One of the teens make a run for it, whilst Ollie and Julie stay with Sarah. However, they make a run for it as the police and ambulance approach, leaving Sarah unconscious on the ground. Natasha manages to catch the bus and Kurt makes a U-Turn for it. Kurt waits for Natasha but he is spotted by a police car. He speeds down the street and loses the police by pulling into a park. Kurt catches up with Natasha at The Dog in the Pond but is unable to follow her in to talk to her. Dawn has to stop her mother from throwing a bottle at her father's car. Tony teases Kurt over his inability to talk to Natasha. Dawn complains to Natasha about her mother. Natasha tells Dawn that Kurt is definitely not getting an invite. Terry interrupts and gives the phone to Natasha - she discovers Sarah is in hospital, they both go together. Kurt gets Tony to print off some more of the forged tickets. Ollie confesses that Kurt's car was blown up in an accident, resulting in Sarah being hospitalised. Kurt goes for him. They go to the hospital to see Sarah but hide in the bathrooms upon seeing her friends. Kurt tries to flirt with an unimpressed Natasha. She works out what put Sarah in hospital. Lucy informs Kurt that a policeman wants to speak to him. Kurt warns Jambo off his sister. Greg inquires about what happened with Sarah. Dawn comes to get Natasha, Greg keeps asking how she'll get home. Baz is DJ'ing at Louise's birthday party. Maddie introduces Tom to Natasha and Dawn. The girls don't take a linking to Tom. Natasha and Dawn worry when Maddie tells them that Louise and Joe must have broken up as he's kissing a girl outside by the bins. The bouncer reluctantly accepts Kurt, Tony and Jambo's forged invites and warns them that there is to be no trouble. Maddie hits on Kurt who tries to blow her off. He's slightly jealous when Maddie goes over to Tom. Jambo decides to ditch Kurt and Tony in favour of finding girls. Natasha and Dawn find Joe and another girl kissing just as Louise walks through the other doors on the same sight. Louise goes to slap Joe but he pins her to the wall - Natasha and Dawn grab him. Kurt saves Louise by punching Joe and stops him from going at her again. Natasha thanks Kurt and allows him to walk with her and explain about the car accident. Kurt twists the story to put all the blame on Sarah's boyfriend. Natasha teases Kurt but stops him from kissing her. As he decides to go back and try sweet talk Natasha, a man comes out with his dog that goes for Kurt. Cast Regular cast *Natasha Andersen - Shebah Ronay *Mr Andersen - Alvin Stardust *Sarah Andersen - Anna Martland *Kurt Benson - Jeremy Edwards *Ollie Benson - Paul Leyshon *Lucy Benson - Kerrie Taylor *Jambo Bolton - Will Mellor *Dawn Cunningham - Lisa Williamson *Mrs Cunningham - Liz Stooke *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Tom Jenkins - Charles Youlten *Maddie Parker - Yasmin Bannerman *Louise Taylor - Brett O'Brien *Bazz - Toby Sawyer *Julie Matthews - Julie Buckfield *Terry Williams - Ian Puleston-Davies Guest cast *Joe - Guy Parry Notes *With this being the first ever Hollyoaks episode, this is the first appearances of all regular characters listed above. *The bouncer at the door of Louise Taylor's party who lets Kurt Benson, Tony Hutchinson and Jambo Bolton into the party is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Phil Redmond begins his reign as both executive and series producer. *Viewing Figure: 2,900,000. *Numerous walk-on actors appear in this episode, including one playing Gordon Cunningham. *An error in this episode sees Kurt punch Joe, however a sound effect is missing. *Famous television presenter Vernon Kay appears as an extra in this episode. He would also again appear as an extra in Episode 1175 (30th January 2004). Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:1995 episodes Category:1995